


A Break in the Bahamas

by pcwtosh



Series: Men of the ATP [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Jack Sock is on holiday building his strength after injuries when he meets his rival, tennis' bad boy Nick Kyrgios.
Relationships: Nick Kyrgios/Jack Sock
Series: Men of the ATP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939912
Kudos: 3





	A Break in the Bahamas

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**A Break in The Bahamas**

Jack landed in Nassau, the picturesque city was a thing of beauty and Jack intended to spend his time there doing absolutely nothing! Continuing his rehab from injury the American took some much needed time to rest and recuperate on the famous island. He found himself a taxi and proceeded straight to his hotel. The complex had all the amenities you could need for relaxing away from real life; bar, gym, sauna, jacuzzi and you could walk out straight on to the stunning beach.

Jack made his way to his room after checking-in and threw down his bags before continuing on to the sliding doors. Throwing them open he looked out on to the sun-soaked beach,  _ [perfection] _ he beamed to himself. Jack returned to his bag collecting his things; a towel, a book and a bottle of sunblock. The beach was peaceful with a few members quietly taking in the sun. Jack found himself a nice space and settled himself down on the toasty warm golden sand. The sound of the waves lapping against the shore, his book and the roasting sun, Jack was in heaven.

A darkness moved over Jack and he felt a shadow casting over him, looking up he tried to make out the silhouette. “Well what do we have here?” A familiar voice chuckled down to him, removing his sunglasses Jack squinted up, “Nick, is that you?” He asked with uncertainty. “Who else?!” The cheeky Australian beamed down at him. “What brings you to The Bahamas?” he continued. “I needed some R&R, how about you?” Jack replied, “I live nearby, this is the best beach.” Nick Kyrgios chuckled. “Since you’re here you’ll have to come over for dinner.” he demanded, Jack smirked back at him, “Well since you insist, you tell me what time and I’ll be there!” "7." Nick beamed.

Watching the Australian jog away Jack couldn't help but smile. The controversial Aussie was often painted as the bad guy when really he was just opinionated and misunderstood. 

As the evening drew in, the clear Caribbean sky turned a glorious purple. Jack returned to his hotel room and cleaned himself up for the evening ahead. Dressing himself for a relaxing evening he heard his phone buzz from his bed,  _ "in the drop-off waiting for you. Nick"  _ Jack beamed at his phone,  _ "on my way." _ He quickly buttoned his shirt, grabbed his things and hurried out of the door.

The American walked briskly through the foyer and out into the drop-off area outside the hotel. He instantly noticed Nick sat there waiting for him in a black Audi R8 convertible. Jack gave him a wave before striding over. "Good evening sir." Nick chimed as the American climbed in sitting in the passenger seat. "Sup brooo" Jack beamed reaching over to pull the door behind him the cheeky Aussie watched the expression change from delight to fear as the car screeched away. 

Nick swung the car left as he accelerated before a hard right to swing Jack's door shut and then he floored it. Jack grasped for his seatbelt pulling it across his chest and clicking it into place as fast as he could. "Dang it Nick, you're a douchebag sometimes." He scowled as the Aussie drove him through the modestly busy Nassau streets. "Don't be such a baby." Nick grinned as he swung the car around a tight bend and dove for a slip road leading to an impressive house located a little further up the same beach as Jack's hotel. Nick roared up the gravel drive before slamming on the brakes and waited for the car to skid to a halt. 

"Welcome to casa de Nick." He grinned, switching off the engine and jumping out. Jack followed him up to the 5-bed house. "Wow, you bought this?!" Jack exclaimed. "Nah, gonna buy something a bit smaller at some point, just renting these beauties for now." Nick replied nodding towards the car.

"You're staying here tonight." Nick told the American as they made their way through to the kitchen. "Oh yeah?" Jack chuckled, "Yeah!" Nick replied emphatically as he reached into the fridge and handed Jack as beer before grabbing one for himself and twisting off the cap. "Cheers" they clinked as Nick set off through to the back of the house where a smaller reception room led to a veranda which looked out over the beach. 

Nick led them out onto the veranda where they stood and appreciated the peaceful sound of the waves against the golden shore, looking to the horizon the darkening sea met the darkening sky with the weakening orange glow creeping away into the distance. "You hungry?" Nick asked, turning to Jack. "Yeah I could eat, what's for dinner?" He replied. Nick shrugged, "I can't remember, just told the service to send some shit at half 7. You don't have any allergies do you?" He asked. "Lucky for you I don't." Jack chuckled, "Ahh if you had allergies there's also some bread and butter in there!" Nick giggled sipping his beer nonchalantly. 

"How is the injury doing?" Nick asked with an actual hint of care in voice. "It's getting better mate. It's proving a long road to recovery but I'll be back on court soon." Jacked beamed defiantly. "Good man." Nick nodded. The Aussie glanced down at his phone, "grubs here." He announced jumping up and hurrying back through the house. Jack could overhear Nick at the front door having a conversation with the delivery driver. Nick chortled causing Jack to shake his head with embarrassment,  _ [he's just made an awful joke]  _ he bet himself.

The front door closed and Jack could hear Nick move into the kitchen rustling around. "Need a hand?" Jack called. "No chance, you relax." Nick replied over the noise of rustling bags and clinking crockery. A couple of minutes later he emerged beaming with a dish placing it on the table before returning to the kitchen. He returned again moments later with two entrees; fried fish, rice and peas. One more trip, he emerged with a bottle of white wine, two glasses and some cutlery. The Aussie handed Jack his cutlery, "remember these people don't fillet their food." He warned with a smile as he poured two glasses of Australian Chardonnay. "Yeah, the way it's supposed to be right." Jack beamed appreciatively cutting into his fish, "bon appetit."

They ate ravenously, "nice wine." Jack grinned after exhaling with audible satisfaction, "where's it from?" "Down under of course." Nick winked, "I thought about getting some Californian wine to make you feel at home, then I thought I would just get some good wine instead." He teased. "Good call." Jack nodded.

"That was awesome." Jack beamed, mopping his top lip with a napkin. Nick smiled back him, "yeah that was fucking good." He huffed before pulling himself up lethargically to clear up. Jack jumped up to help him and in a matter of moments the table was clear. 

Nick returned back to the veranda clutching another bottle of wine. "You haven't got anywhere to be in the morning?" He smiled malevolently. Jack just smiled back at him silently. "Grab your glass." Nick instructed picking up his own and heading to the front of the veranda. Attached to the back of the house was a large swing for two people overlooking the beach. 

Nick sat down and filled up his glass of wine before handing the bottle to Jack who did the same before passing the bottle back to the Aussie. They sat back rocking the swing gently, watching the sea lapping against the shore. Nick tilted his head resting on Jack's shoulder nuzzling against the American. "You comfy?" Jack grinned, Nick replied with an audible tone of agreement. The American rested his own head on top of Nick's and the pair of them enjoyed the moment looking out to the darkening horizon. 

Jack's left hand moved from his own leg across to Nick's as they sipped their wine. Nick's hand joined Jack's on his knee and they clasped their hands together. The gentle breeze rustled the air and they sat peacefully just enjoying each other's company. Nick tilted his face and Jack turned to meet him, they kissed softly at first, then again to confirm the kiss before finally diving into each other's arms and kissing deeply. Their hands searched each other, pulling each other closer. Their lips locked and sucked with increasing passion and ferocity as the soft light diminished around them. After a few moments Nick pulled away and smiled, “hold on a sec.” he smiled jumping up and hurrying off into the house. Jack sat and smiled to himself, pleased with the current situation. Nick returned with a few things and sat back in the swing returning his lips to Jack’s face and this time adding his cheeky tongue.

It was Jack's turned to break their kiss and slide off the swing kneeling down on the sandy ground. Nick watched the American reach up to his shorts and unbutton them, Nick's cock poked through his dark boxers, straining to be freed. The American took hold of Nick's pole through the fabric and guided it towards his fly. The Aussie's growing pole popped free and stood impressively in front of Jack's blue eyes.

Jack took a moment to appreciate the sight of Nick's cock, the dark thick shaft stood at 8.5 inches long. The American leant forward and swallowed the top quarter of the enticing cock. Nick reached over to his glass of wine and downed it watching the American building his rhythm on the Aussie's fat dick.

Raising his free arm up behind his head, the cocky Aussie was overcome with pleasure as Jack descended his shaft. 4 inches of Nick's pole skidded across the inside of the American's wet mouth as he sucked in the air around Nick's cock. Soft moans of pleasure began to slip through Nick's lips appreciating the 27-year-old working his way down Nick's pole. Jack's hand began to explore the area below Nick's shaft. His fingertips pressed at the plaid patterned fabric forcing another stronger groan from the Aussie. 

"Ahhh, that's it boy." Nick agreed as Jack passed the 6 inch mark. The American's ears twitched excitedly to the tune of Nick's supportive tones. Jack's wide tongue squeezed against Nick’s dark shaft and slid down, the tip of Jack's nose stroked the fabric of Nick's shorts as Nick's pulsing head covered his air hole and the American recoiled gasping. 

Nick watched on as the 27-year-old took a moment to regain his composure. His patience was rewarded as the revitalised Jack moved back towards his cock but first he tugged at the Aussie’s waistband. Nick raised his hips automatically and his shorts along with his boxers followed Jack's guidance down his legs. 

Jack took a second to fully appreciate the full extent of Nick's length, his 8.5 inches stood tall in all its glory as the American swallowed it again. This time Jack comfortably pushed the 24-year-old to the back of his throat and sucked hard again. The American's powerful neck worked hard pulling his tightly wrapped pink lips along Nick's cock. 

The Aussie's brown eyes followed Jack's bobbing head as best they could but with every swish of the American’s tongue, Nick's eyes rolled involuntarily inside their sockets. Jack's nose dipped into the surprisingly neat bush of the 24-year-old. Deliciously fresh smelling the Aussie had obviously made an effort to be clean and well presented for tonight. Jack gave a soft moan of satisfaction as Nick's head stroked against his tonsils. 

Nick unbuttoned his shirt with increasing impatience, Jack's incredible technique was working for him, working very well indeed. The American glanced up Nick's naked body, except for his wide-open short-sleeve shirt, every inch of the Aussie's enticing milk chocolate coloured skin was exposed. Jack paused at the 24-year-old’s uncut tip to have a good look,  _ [perfection.] _

The moment's pause was Nick's opportunity, he rocked his hips back and his cock popped free from the American’s mouth. Jack's eyes met Nick's and the Aussie could see the disappointment in them. The 24-year-old pulled Jack upwards, the American pausing for a kiss but Nick continued guiding him up to stand. Jack's khaki shorts looked uncomfortably misshapen by his bulging cock. 

Nick ran a hand over the bulge before taking it between his thumb and index finger and squeezing. Jack grunted and his whole body flinched as the cheeky Aussie's fingers ran along his hard shaft. Nick’s eyes were fixed on Jack's face as his fingers continued their work. The 27-year-old’s eyes were closed but his face screwed and contorted with every light touch.

The front of Jack's shorts bumped against Nick's fingers angrily begging him for more. Fully in control the Aussie ran his fingertips along the top of Jack's outlined shaft from the base to the tip before tracing the head and returning back to the base along the underside. His teasing fingers were met with another angry pulse of Jack's cock, the American looked down at him silently beaming enthusiastically. 

Nick unzipped the front of Jack's shorts and spread the open before pulling them down along with his boxers. Jack's hard cock stood alert and ready for action, 6.5 inches curving up slightly and thick with a bushy base of dark hairs surrounding it.

The cheeky Aussie moved forward closing his mouth around Jack's hard cock and slid straight down to the base sucking hard whilst pulling back up to the tip. Jack hissed with satisfaction as the 24-year-old went to work bobbing up and down him skilfully, the American's hands sank into Nick's wavy hair and guided him encouragingly.

Nick wiggled his tongue under Jack's pole as he pressed the American to the back of his throat. The older man watched intently as Nick worked hard to pleasure him, the Aussie sucked in deeply through his nose taking in Jack's manly scent. The American's sweet smell forced a pulse out of Nick's bobbing cock whilst the 24-year-old continued to work Jack's cock.

Nick placed his hand on Jack's thigh and squeezed gently pulling the American into him. Jack's cut head stroked against the Aussie's tonsils as his hips rocked him back and forth. A satisfied sigh told Nick that he was hitting the spot, Jack's senses were becoming increasingly heightened. Nick lowered his face into Jack's crotch again taking in a deep breath before he pulled off Jack's cock completely and smiled up at him. 

The Aussie gripped both of Jack's thighs and turned him around to face the ocean, then Nick's hands moved from the American's hips and on to his cheeks. The 27-year-old’s arse was pale compared to the rest of him, a modest coat of brown hairs surrounded his cheeks which Nick gave a little squeeze. "Damn that's firm " he murmured appreciatively, Jack glanced back with a smile. The Aussie squeezed harder the second time around, Jack's firm cheeks held steady as Nick maneuvered them around to expose his hole.

Nick moved his face into the gap between Jack's cheeks and slowly, tongue stretched, he curled it along the American's hole. Jack moaned softly as the Aussie's tongue pressed against his pink ring. Nick's tongue rolled over the gentle hairs of the American's hole before pushing inside. "Gaaad, yesss." Jack moaned louder as the Aussie entered his ring and began to search inside. Nick’s tongue jabbed at the American’s soft opening whilst the 27-year-old became audibly more appreciative with Nick’s work over the sounds of crickets whistling in the evening light. Nick could feel Jack pushing his hole out as he pressed his tongue into the American, the Greek/Malay’s tongue wriggled further inside Jack’s delicious hole. The flavour of the American’s ring forced Nick’s cock to pulse hungrily, he smiled cheekily and continued to eat Jack’s hole, pushing his doughy cheeks together against his own.

Jack’s eyes were wide like saucers as his ring tingled with delight behind him, the feeling of the Greek/Malay's tongue lubricating Jack's entrance gave him goose bumps. Nick could feel the American's ring loosening, allowing his tongue to edge further inside. Jack could feel Nick's beard scratching gently against the soft skin of his arse cheeks whilst the Aussie ate his entrance. Nick's hand gripped the back of the American's leg firmly, pulling him onto his mouth, the Aussie's hand slid up to Jack's arse cheeks again and he pulled away. 

Jack's hole felt empty, the sound of Nick forming a glob of spit made his ears prick. The Aussie spat sticky phlegm across the American's ring, and again before Jack felt another intruder attempting to break into him. Jack's pink ring opened willingly, allowing two of the Aussie's naughty fingers to penetrate him. Nick pressed his fingers slowly inside the American star, Jack's ring squeezed tightly around the 24-year-old’s knuckles as they pressed inside him. Nick's deep brown eyes watched the American's hairy ring stretching slowly then closing as he withdrew his fingers. Nick gently slid his fingers back and forth inside Jack, probing the moaning American and making him ready for what was to come next.

As Nick pressed and withdrew he attempted to twist his fingers around. The American moaned warmly as each time Nick's fingers dug down into his hole, he progressed a little deeper, stretching further inside him. Nick paused with his fingers mostly out of the 27-year-old’s hole, the Aussie dribbled over his fingers before pushing them in again. The wet saliva shone as it lubricated Jack's entrance, Nick's fingers slid back and forth until he could push no further. The Aussie wiggled his fingers and then he pulled them free, Jack exhaled at the feeling of his ring tightening. 

"Lay down here." Nick instructed patting the swing. Jack turned leaning in to kiss the Aussie firmly before he sat down on the bench, swinging his legs around Jack fell onto his back with his legs up. Nick moved round to Jack's head, "lube me up." He grinned down at the 27-year-old who gave him a smile before taking Nick's hard shaft and pressing it to the back of his throat. The American swirled his tongue around the Aussie's head before he pulled Nick's cock out and spat on the head and nodded.

Nick hopped up onto the swing and lined himself up with this American's hole. Jack held his legs aloft for Nick who positioned himself between them resting them on his shoulders. Jack could feel Nick's presence at his hole, the thick head pressed at the American's stretched ring. The 27-year-old closed his eyes and groaned as Nick's head pushed beyond his ring which closed sealing the Aussie inside. 

Nick winced as the bottom's warm hole gripped his cock tightly, the 24-year-old held Jack's left leg against his neck whilst his left hand held his shaft. The Aussie's cock edged deeper inside Jack's tight hole, the pair of them taking soothing breaths as the top advanced.

The skidding feeling of his cock sliding deeper into the 27-year-old bottom sent tingles through Nick's body. The Aussie felt the thin skin around his shaft stretching as it proceeded deeper into the sexy American. Nick watched Jack's manly chest rising and falling rapidly as the American sucked in air to get him through the pain of penetration. The 24-year-old released Jack's leg and ran his hand soothingly across the bottom’s hairy chest. Nick paid special attention to Jack's pink hairy nipples swirling his fingers around them and then back to the hairy chest plate between both pecs. 

Nick leaned down on the American's chest plate and raising the bottom slightly he began to rock back and forth. Jack's breathing remained rapid but controlled whilst moaning gently through his nose. With no sign of protest the top began to press harder and deeper as he rocked into the tight American. The swing swayed as the stunning Aussie worked his hips, Jack opened his eyes to survey the 24-year-old, his perfectly tanned skin told the story of Nick's mixed Greek and Malaysian heritage which in the fading Caribbean light made their embrace positively exotic.

Nick's thick thigh muscles squeezed his body forward, jamming his cock into the American's hole. Jack's moaning became almost harmonic rising and falling with the power and velocity of the top’s affection. The 27-year-old bottom ran his fingers along his shaft and rubbing his fingertips around his head whilst Nick's 8.5 inches buried itself deep within him.

The American's legs slid off Nick's shoulders as the Aussie let go of them and allowed them to slide down to his waist. Jack's big hairy thighs tightened around Nick's waist and behind the Aussie he clasped his feet together. The bottom’s strong thighs pulled the Aussie in harder every time Nick thudded back into his hole whilst his solid 6.5 inches pulsed hard within his rapidly moving fist. 

Nick's crotch had reached its target and both men felt it, the top's matted pubes cushioned themselves against Jack's hairy cheeks as the Aussie began to pound harder still. Around them the sound of crickets was being drowned out by the weight of Nick's crotch colliding with the American’s sweaty cheeks.

Nick reached down to play with Jack's hairy chest again, the Aussie could feel the sweat building up between the hairs of Jack's chest. For leverage, Nick pressed his weight into the American's chest again as he threw his hips forward harder still. The grunting American reached down with his free hand and pulled at Nick’s hamstring, the top beamed down at Jack delighted by the way the 27-year-old encouraged him.

Jack’s eyes rolled around in their sockets, his fingertips could feel the warm sweat sheening the Aussie’s powerful legs. The dark hairs of Nick’s manly thighs tickled Jack’s fingers whilst the 24-year-old thrusted his hard cock into the bottom’s amazing hole. Nick’s thick head penetrating the American’s hole and probing deep inside him sent incredible waves through Jack’s body. 

The rhythm coming from the Aussie’s crotch was so perfect Jack could moan in unison with Nick’s slapping thighs. The feeling of the toned top’s cock plunging into him filled the void like no-one else ever had or ever would in Jack’s life. For Nick, Jack’s hole was perfect, nicely tight from the lack of action it received and yet the American had a great threshold for pain. Nick wasn’t going to miss out on this opportunity, gripping hard against the bottom’s thighs he tensed and began to slam even harder into Jack’s belly causing the swing to rock with a little more intensity.

Jack opened his legs behind Nick to allow the top more freedom, the Aussie took full advantage and ploughed aggressively into Jack’s loosened hole. The American’s warm hairy belly felt amazing on Nick’s pulsing bellend, the 24-year-old’s hands took hold of Jack’s sides as he determinedly tried to pound every last centimetre of his 8.5 inch cock inside the moaning American. “You like that Kansas cowboy?” Nick sniggered as he thudded, “I love it bad boy.” Jack gasped breathlessly between pumps, the intense Aussie fucked the air out of Jack’s lungs.

Nick's balls thudded into the bottom's hairy cheeks, the American grinned up at Nick confirming just how much he was enjoying the action. "You like cowboys?" Jack breathed as Nick ploughed him. The Aussie's concentration shifted, "errr yeah." He replied thoughtfully. 

Jack squeezed his thighs together to slow Nick and begrudgingly the Aussie came to a halt. Jack reached up to the 24-year-old's sweat sheened torso and pulled himself upright. "Lie down." Jack instructed, Nick eyed him then gave him a gentle kiss before sitting down and carefully rolled on to his back. The two remained locked together whilst the American moved into a comfortable position first with a leg on the ground as an anchor, then raising his left leg, Jack placed it next to Nick on the swing.

Straddling the 24-year-old, Jack placed a hand on each of Nick's pecs. The feeling of Nick's silky skin, glazed with his shiny sweat forced Jack's cock to throb. The American clenched his abs and began to pull his weight up and down Nick's hard cock. Jack was already feeling nice and loose, he quickly found his pace and rhythm bouncing into the lap of the sexy Aussie. Nick's hands mirrored Jack's reaching up to locate his furry pecs. The top's fingertips smeared around Jack's sweaty hairs whilst he cock throbbed hard as his head slid within the tightest part of Jack's hole. Nick watched Jack's thighs tense and flex enticingly, pulling his ring along the Aussie's pole. With each pump, the bottom allowed his abs to gain control of his thrusts working Nick's pole in a circular motion as he reached the top part of his cock and back around as he thudded down onto Nick's lap once more. 

Nick's breathing had increased significantly, the panting Aussie was audible over the twilight animal calls of the Caribbean island. Jack's hard cock swung freely, thudding into the Aussie's abdomen after every few bounces of the top's cock. The urges with the Aussie grew stronger yet, Jack's incredible technique, his gruff manly body and his solid cock made Nick want to, need to fuck him harder whilst he still could. The American landed in Nick's crotch whilst the 24-year-old's hips pounded back with interest. It was Jack's turn to lose control of his breathing, Nick's 8.5 inches reached to parts of the American he barely knew existed. 

The race was over, neither of them could hold on much longer. The heat and humidity adding to their atmospheric surroundings, the view of the peaceful skyline made this paradise. Nick could feel his balls throbbing within his sack as they celebrated the tightness of Jack's hole. The weight of the hunky American slamming hungrily into his lap, Jack's insides squeezing tightly around his sensitive head, this was it he was ready to blow, there was however one final surprise that sent Nick over the edge.

Jack's moans egged Nick on, the American cowboy loved his dick he could tell. Nick felt the touch of warm liquid landing on his smooth abs, a smile crept across his face thinking about himself fucking in the rain, yet this was thicker and heavier. Nick's eyes shot down his body to Jack's bouncing cock, without touching himself and unannounced the cowboy had begun to shoot all over Nick's chest. 

"Fucking hell, yeahhh!!!" Nick gasped watching Jack's cock tense hard as it shot the American's cream out across him. "Oh gaaaaad!!!" Jack replied under the spell of his unloading balls. "Take it cowboy!" Nick groaned as he felt himself explode. 

8 shots of Jack's thick jizz splattered erratically across Nick's beautiful torso whilst inside the American 6 shots of the young Aussie's pearly cream filled Jack's chute. Jack continued to slide along the Aussie's pole determinedly as he felt his insides warming up from Nick's wonderful cream. The final dry shots of Jack’s pulsing cock came with a deep sigh and two more repetitions along Nick’s pole. The American could still feel Nick’s cock throbbing deep inside him whilst the moaning Aussie fought the urge to kick and writhe.

Jack came to a halt on Nick’s lap as the top’s cock eased up and stopped throbbing but remained hard within him. The American glanced down on the sweaty canvas below him, Nick’s beautiful Greek/Malay complexion glistened in the faint light. Jack’s viscous cream remained fluid in the humidity as the pair of them took a moment to get their breath back. Jack could feel Nick’s cum slopping inside him as he plucked up to courage to remove himself from the Aussie’s spike.

Nick watched Jack lean in to kiss him again, their lips connected and the American sucked hard at the 24-year-old’s bottom lip. Jack’s ring slowly retreated up the Aussie’s pole and with a light pop, he was free. They broke their kiss and Jack gave Nick a smile then looked for a place to sit. Beaming, Nick pulled up his knees to allow Jack to sit down before taking a deep breath and swinging his legs round to move himself upright.

“That was fun cowboy.” Nick panted gently, “Stop calling me that.” Jack sniggered, elbowing Nick to make his point. “Alright, brokeback.” Nick winked, “you got your swimmers?” he continued. “ No.” Jack replied looking confused, “Neither have I.” Nick winked standing up and kicking his shorts aside, the 24-year-old sprinted off through the gate and across the beach. Jack beamed at the sight of the slim Aussie’s naked, peachy arse as it disappeared into the darkness towards the sea. Jack rolled his eyes and pushed himself up off the swing jogging off into the darkness.  _ [The most natural way to clean your body of the most natural substance, the sea.] _ Jack grinned as the cool water surrounded his toes, his ankles, his hairy legs, his massive thighs, his hairy balls and his bulging pecs.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on  pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
